


Again?

by elvirakitties



Series: It All Started with A Crown [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom Voldemort, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, Pregnant Severus Snape, Slash, Top Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news or bad news?</p><p>****I wanted to try it, it's not my favorite subject but I wanted to have some fun  ************</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I am just borrowing the characters, taking them out to play in a different verse.

"You do realize I blame you? I can't believe you did it to me, again." Severus glared at his husband, he started mumbling under his breath about being mated to the Royal Highness of the Living Vampire Clan. 

"Really? I would never have guessed." Harry was leading Severus down the dungeon halls towards their quarters. He was beaming inside, his vampire side loved to see his mates carrying his children. Severus was very temperamental and he loved him for it. 

"You know exactly what I mean." Severus felt the light tug on his hand. "I can't believe it. Again." He muttered. Severus wondered briefly if it had to do with his submissive status in Tepes Clan, it was one of the lesser houses. 

Harry leaned in and said, "it has nothing to do with your status, Love." Harry was going to say more but there were still in the halls. He watched Tom walking towards them.

Tom joined them at the door. "So?" He looked as eager as Harry, thought Severus. Severus wondered if all Vampires were as eager as the three of them to have kids. Tom was a switch, he dominated Severus but isn't able to get him pregnant, since he was also from the same clan as Severus.

"Guess." Severus retorted as the door opened. He headed in first, missing the look exchanged between Harry and Tom.

"Twins?" Tom was carrying his small son in his arms. He was giddy, another set of twins, first set was twin boys, the second set was twin girls.

"Yes, again. I don't know why this keeps happening. None of us have twins in our family, and we have plenty of family members left alive and willing to tell us that. I blame Harry for it." Severus muttered as he sat down in his favorite chair. Harry picked his feet up and set them down on the footstool.

"Love, you need to calm down. You know what Poppy said." Harry told him. Severus felt Harry giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Harry pulled the afghan off of the couch and laid it over Severus.

"I know exactly what she told me, she tells me every single time you knock me up, I know she tells Tom that too. This is going to be 6 kids for me. Six." He couldn't believe it. He had been so careful. He loved their kids, really he did, being pregnant wasn't enjoyable and this was his third time. He already felt fat and tired.

Harry grinned at him. "You know I love you." He left the room to go into the kitchen, he could still see and hear Severus and Tom.

"Oh, stop with the sweet sayings, you know I am upset about this." Severus paused. "Well, not the babies per se, but Harry we all promised to wait another year at least. I blame you, Harry, it's you. I just know it is." 

"Severus, I thought you said you took all the precautions? You used spells and potions." Tom was rocking his youngest son in his arms. "I had your Aunt take the kids already." He told Severus was looking around for the kids, his face puzzled about why it was so quiet. Usually, the kids swarmed them unless the elves had them.

Harry put a cup of tea in front of Severus. He knew Severus was going to need time to adjust to this newest development. They had only been together for a little less than seven years and they had now officially broken the record of the Weasley's for most kids. Not that he was fond of the Weasleys, they were human after all and very against what they considered dark creatures.

"We have twin six-years-old boys, and twin three-year-old girls and now I am having twins again. Tom has a four-year-old daughter and a six-month-old son." In a panicked voice: "We are going to need bigger quarters again. I don't think we can expand the dungeon area anymore, which means we are going to have to move. You know I don't want to move. I don't want to move." 

Harry knelt down in front of Severus and took his hands "Relax, Love. Now, my dear Severus, we won't be moving, I know you want to stay close to the snakes, this place can be expanded."

Severus looked at him. "Are you sure? I don't want our kids piling up on top of each other." He knew he was overreacting but he just felt overwhelmed and emotional from the hormones.

"Yes, I made sure of that when I added rooms last time. I didn't want to take a chance in blocking a way for us to expand when the kids go older, so I worked with the elves and Hogwarts to make sure we would have room."

Tom nodded his approval, that was the type of thing a perfect protective mate does for his family, he planned ahead for their future. Tom and Severus were the caregivers in their families. Harry was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, King of the Vampires, and was a Lord with 15 seats in Wizengamot. 

"So boys, girls or both?" Tom asked eagerly. He wanted a big family and so did Harry. They had talked it over with Severus and he agreed, eventually. Harry and Tom knew Severus was very emotional, despite the facade he projected out of their living quarters and worried more because that is what Severus does, he was their worrier.

Severus looked to Harry. "We forgot to ask." Severus was slightly embarrassed. He had a whole list of questions for Poppy and he realized he didn't ask any of them. 

Tom laughed. "Severus, we both have done that." 

"I know, but really you would think after all this experience, we would have it down by now." Severus replied. He looked to Harry. "How are we going to handle all this? I am worried." He admitted.

"You know Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher will be overjoyed to help out more. They love the kids and you know Kreacher is itching to spoil more." No one had any clue that Kreacher would be the one to take charge of the elves in their household and be the one who was first to jump at the chance to do anything for his little precious angels. Where he came up with that Harry still wasn't sure.

Severus nodded his agreement, he was starting to feel tired, being five months along and caring for kids was exhausting. Not to mention watching his snakes, even if he didn't have an official title to go with it. All of the Slytherins knew they could come to them for help. He felt Harry take his tea cup and he opened his eyes. "Bed, love." 

"You joining me?" He needed his mate. Harry was leading him around by the arm this time. He really hated when he got all mushy and needy during pregnancy. Harry led him to the bed and Severus felt the bed dip as Harry joined him, pulling the quilt over them. 

"No more after this." Severus stated, "I mean it Harry, no more."

Harry just kissed him and Severus closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Tom smiled at Harry. He was sitting in a rocking chair in the room, rocking his son. "I hope he realizes soon that you never answer that."

Again Harry just grinned at Tom. "I never answer you about it either." 

"Who said I was done? If I remember correctly I asked you for the first few years when were you going to knock me up." Tom remarked, giving him an evil leer. Harry didn't get him pregnant for the simple reason of wanting to make sure their family was safe and protected. While he was claiming his status in the wizarding world, while he was recognized as the King of Vampires, the wizarding world was a wee bit harder. He couldn't do that with two mates becoming pregnant at the same time.

Severus snuggled into Harry "Twins? Three times, however, is a lot." Tom told him. "I am not sure how that keeps happening to him."

"It's not like anyone of them was planned, either." Severus mumbled. "Now let me sleep, and maybe I am not so done either." He informed them. 

Harry laughed, Severus always needed time to adjust.


End file.
